


We're Going on Vacation!

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: A year after the events of the movie, the theater crew goes on vacation. Human AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sing fic, I really love the movie so I'll be writing more most likely. Please r&r and enjoy!

Buster Moon walked into the theater, swinging his arms and whistling a happy tune. He had just gone to rent a car. 

Johnny, Rosita, Ash, Mike, and Meena all happily agreed to go with him on his vacation. After all, who would pass up an opportunity to go to the beach for free? 

"Dum-de-dum," Buster sang as he whistled. "We're going on vacation..."

"Dude," Eddie said as he stepped seemingly out of nowhere. Buster startled and almost dropped the keys. "You're going on vacation?"

Buster grit his teeth and averted his gaze. He hadn't been planning to bring Eddie. Sure, he was a friend, but Eddie could afford all the vacations he wanted, the car was already going to be crowded, and he was still pretty irresponsible. 

"Yeah! You wanna come," Buster exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. "We're leaving in about an hour, you can just go pack your stuff and meet here!"

"Oh, cool man," Eddie responded. "Thanks."

He walked out of the theater. The second he was gone, Buster sighed and sat down on the ground. He really hadn't been planning on bringing Eddie, but it was too late now. He did his best to smooth his grayish white hair, straightened his lapels, and stood up, ready for the others. 

Meena came first, holding her favorite backpack, looking happy as ever. She dropped the bag and ran to hug Buster. 

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH," she screeched. Buster grunted as she hugged him tight enough to break ribs. The girl was already over half a foot taller than him, and she was strong. 

"Well you won't be thanking me if you have to pay for my funeral," he said.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she replied, letting go of him. 

Johnny arrived right after her, holding a worn leather suitcase. He set it down near Meena's and started walking around. 

"Okay, so, Ash and Rosita are also going with us, and so is Eddie," stated Buster. "That means it's gonna be a bit of a squeeze in the car, but it shouldn't be too bad."

The others nodded. Meena was grateful because she had gotten an opportunity and was now on the path to being a star, plus she was getting a free beach trip. Johnny was just grateful to get away from home for a bit. 

Rosita was next. She put her suitcase on the pile and hugged Buster. He sighed and hugged her back. 

"Oh, it was so hard to get away from the piglets," she exclaimed. She called her kids the piglets because they acted like little piggies and there were so many of them. "I really need this vacation, thanks Buster!"

"No problem," he said. "No problem at all."

Mike arrived right after her and just sat down and didn't talk to anybody. Ash came next and made small talk for a few minutes, then sat down and put her headphones in. 

Eddie arrived several minutes after them, panting and carrying a very full backpack. 

"Alright, let's go," Buster exclaimed, pointing to the rental car with one hand. 

Everyone grabbed their things and put them in the trunk, then climbed in. Buster was driving, Meena was in the passenger seat, Mike, Ash, and Johnny were in the backseat and Eddie opted to sit by himself in the trunk. He didn't even have a seat, just leaned back against the bags and fell asleep almost immediately. 

They drove off, the vacation officially started. 


	2. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew arrives at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start another Sing fic soon. Actually, scratch that, it's gonna be a whole series. And this chapter will have some Noodlemoon, so prepare yourselves.

"Alright guys, we are here," Buster stated as they pulled up to the hotel. It was a pretty cheap place, but it was right next to the beach and a supermarket. 

They all cheered. He parked the car and they all got out almost immediately. Everyone except Buster and Eddie ran off to the building, none of them taking their luggage. Sighing, Buster started piling the bags up. Eddie helped him, and they both started carrying them back to the hotel. 

"Hey, thanks again man for bringing me along," Eddie said. "I know you weren't planning on it, but you brought me anyways. Thanks."

"Oh, it's no problem," Buster replied. "You were my only friend for a while there, it's only courtesy I return the favor somehow." 

He smiled at his friend. Eddie smiled back, and they entered the hotel. Buster quickly signed in, and the clerk gave them two keys. 

"Alright, ladies, you will get room 200," said Buster, handing the key to Meena. "And the guys will get room 202."

They went their separate ways. Ash, Rosita, and Meena went to room 200, while Buster, Mike, Johnny, and Eddie went to 202. 

There was two beds and one pullout couch in the guys' room. They all looked at each other awkwardly for a second. Buster volunteered for the pullout couch. After all, he was used to sleeping in an air mattress under his desk, so the couch would be an improvement. 

"I'll sleep on the couch," Johnny said. "You paid for this vacation, Buster, you should get a real bed."

Buster smiled with his mouth closed at Johnny. The boy smiled back. He set his luggage on the end table near the couch and sat down. It creaked a bit under his weight, even worse when he laid down, but he stayed there without complaint.

Mike took the bed farthest from the others. That left one bed left for both Eddie and Buster. 

They both awkwardly put their bags down somewhere, then sat down on the bed and tried to get comfortable. It was the most uncomfortable thing to watch. 

At one point both Buster and Eddie were getting comfortable, and they leaned on each other for a split second before jumping up and practically running away. 

"OKAY guys, we still have most of the day in front of us, let's go to the beach," Buster exclaimed a little nervously, clapping his hands together. 

They all agreed and went to change. Mike changed into less formal clothes, Johnny wore board shorts and a tank top, Buster was in swim trunks, and Eddie wore a bright red speedo. 

"Why do you keep wearing those," asked Buster. 

"Aw, come on, man, don't judge," his friend answered. "It's comfy!"

The other guys just shook their heads and went to get the girls. 

"I still don't get why you wear speedos," Buster said to Eddie. Eddie shrugged and replied, "Well, it's comfy, let's me breathe and all. Other swimsuits are just so uncomfortable!"

Buster shook his head again. 

"As a matter of fact, I kinda think you'd look good in a speedo," Eddie stated. 

Eddie kept walking, oblivious to the fact that Buster had stopped dead in his tracks. 

Had his friend just said he would look good in a speedo? Was that just a statement or something else?

But Buster just swallowed and kept walking. He was at the beach, this was a time of relaxation, not overthinking one thing his friend had said. 

 


	3. The Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda writing this in a hurry, so it's gonna be a little shorter most likely, but also sweet.

The beach was only a few feet away from the hotel. After the girls were ready, they all ran outside to it. 

Meena was running around and hugging everyone and tossing sand in the air. Johnny had found a chair and was reading a book in it. Mike was still ignoring them all and was sitting in a chair a little far off. Ash went for a walk on the beach with her headphones. Rosita had engaged in a bit of a sand fight with Meena. 

Eddie and Buster were both looking for a chair, but the place was so packed it was hard to find ones. After a few minutes of searching, Eddie finally found one. 

"Hey Buster," he yelled, waving a hand. Buster turned around and saw him. 

"You can share this one with me," Eddie said. 

Buster showed a tiny bit of surprise but went over to Eddie nonetheless and put his things down on the chair. 

"Think fast," they heard a voice yell, and a second later Buster was hit by a ball of sand. 

"Sorry," Meena exclaimed as she ran over to them. "But Rosita, Johnny, and Ash have teamed up! I need backup!"

The guys looked over to where the others were. They had made a wall out of sand and were hiding behind it. 

Eddie and Buster looked at each other for a second. Buster grinned and grabbed a handful of sand off the ground, then stood by Meena. 

"Uh, I don't know, man," Eddie said, scratching the back of his head. 

But Buster just threw his handful of sand at Eddie as him and Meena ran away, laughing. 

"Try not to get sand in your speedo," Buster yelled behind him. 

Eddie wiped the sand off, smiling, and ran after them. 

As they were running, Meena got hit by a sandball. She quickly threw one back, but the other team avoided it. 

"It's a good thing I'm short," Buster stated as he avoided several sandballs by ducking. 

"You're not that short," Eddie said. 

Buster froze and gestured to himself. He was 5'4", which made him shorter than everyone except Ash, who he was the same height as. Eddie was 5'10". 

Eddie got hit in the face by sand thrown by Ash. He didn't even bother to wipe it off, just gathered some more sand and threw it at her. She got hit in the back. 

Buster high fived Eddie just as he got hit by a huge clump of sand right in the face. He looked at who threw it;Rosita. 

He scraped off as much of the sand he could, then picked up a clump and ran after Rosita. Soon enough, they were all running after each other. 

Once everyone was thoroughly covered in sand, they stopped fighting and just started laughing. 

"Aw, I got sand in my speedo," Eddie stated sadly. 

"What'd I say," Buster replied, trying to get the sand out of his hair. It certainly didn't blend in like it did with Rosita.

Eventually they all got in the ocean, still laughing. 


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to watch Sing again soon, maybe I'll get some more inspiration for my upcoming series. Also I will update my other fics soon but this one is my priority since it's gonna be shorter.

After the sand fight, everyone went back to their rooms to get ready for dinner. 

"Oh, uh, Mister Moon," Meena said shyly as she approached him. He turned around to look at her, still trying to shake sand out of his hair.

"I need to leave really early tomorrow morning. I got my bus tickets and everything already so that I wouldn't bother you, so yeah I'm gonna be gone when you guys wake up. Don't be alarmed and send out search parties or anything."

"Why do you need to leave so early," Buster asked. 

"I'm setting up my college dorm room," she answered. "I'm going to the University of Calatonia!"

"That's great," Buster exclaimed. "Yours truly went there, it's a great school."

Meena nodded. "I actually waited a year, just until I knew what I was doing. But you gave me the confidence to apply for it, and now I'm going there!"

Buster smiled. Some of his best years had been at that school. He'd met Eddie, he got to meet with real actors and theater owners, and of course it was college. 

She smiled back and ran ahead to the others. When they got to their rooms, they went their separate ways and started to get cleaned up. 

"Dude, that was awesome," Eddie exclaimed as the guys walked into their room. "This is gonna be fun to get out of our hair and clothes, but still fun." 

The others agreed, except for Mike. He hadn't participated in the sand fight or gone swimming with them afterwards. 

Buster took the first shower, then Eddie, then Johnny. As Buster was putting on a new suit he noticed Eddie coming out of the bathroom. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist, was still a little damp from the shower, light shining off his skin. 

Buster flushed a bit and bent down to tie his shoes. He always dressed for success, and today was no different. 

Once everyone from both rooms was ready, they piled in the car and drove to a sports bar. Eddie offered to pay this time. 

Ash was humming and writing things down in a notebook, occasionally tapping the pen on the table in a pattern or looking up in thought. Meena was talking with Rosita about the college experience. Mike was watching TV. Johnny was looking at his phone and smiling occasionally. That left Buster and Eddie to talk to each other. 

"Well, good news is that my parents let me move back into the house," said Eddie. "They're getting me a new life coach though. Apparently working as someone who presses buttons on a keyboard isn't good enough of a career."

Buster nodded absently. He still slept in his office, as Calatonia living was expensive and he didn't break habits easily. Nana had only bought the theater under his name, she didn't pay for anything else. But now that his shows were a success, he could get by at least. But Eddie's parents were right;he couldn't just live as a volunteer stagehand forever. 

"Have you ever thought of running the theater with me," Buster asked suddenly. "Not just as a stagehand. I mean like, manage advertising or finance, help recruit people with me, stuff like that. It pays well." He looked expectantly at Eddie. 

Eddie was silent, twiddling his thumbs, appearing to be in deep concentration. 

But Buster already knew what his friend was going to say. He was going to accept and be happy that his parents would be satisfied with that job, at least for now. 

"I'd love to," Eddie replied. "And my folks'll think that's good and cancel the life coach and stuff."

Buster smiled a little at how his prediction had been right. He shook hands with Eddie, proclaiming the deal done, and turned towards the others just as the waiter showed up. 


	5. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buster and Meena drive to her new college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably two more chapters in this story, then I'll start my new Sing series!

Buster was having the dream again. The theater was breaking down, pinning him underwater. _You won't survive this_ it seemed to say.  _You can't go on._

Buster woke with a start, breathing rapidly. Meena was standing close. 

"Oh-ho, uh, Meena," Buster said, pulling his blanket up a little. He slept in only his underwear, since he lived on his own in his office he had no need for real clothes. 

"Sorry to wake you, Mr. Moon, but I was just letting you know that I'm leaving now," stated Meena. Buster saw she was holding a bus pass. 

_You didn't wake me,_ Buster thought. But instead he just smiled and said cheerfully, "You know what? You don't have to take the bus. I'll drive you!" 

"Really," Meena replied, a big smile on her face. She ran to Buster and gave him a bone-crushing hug. 

It was nice for a second, but soon Buster started to feel it and started tapping her arm, saying, "Uncle, uncle." 

Meena stepped back and waited expectantly for him. 

"Uh, let me just," he started. "Get dressed, and then-"

"Oh, of course," she exclaimed, then left the room. 

Buster got out of bed, got dressed, brushed his hair, then left a note on the dresser saying, "Gone out for a bit. Taking car plus Meena. -B." 

"Are you excited," Buster asked as him and Meena walked down the hallway. "That school's great. Of course, I was broke growing up, so I had to get a scholarship. Those years were some of the best years of my life. Anyways, enough about me, what are you majoring in? Are you gonna live on campus?"

"Well, I'm majoring in music, of course, with a minor in psychology if music doesn't work out. And no I'm not living on campus, the school is close enough to my house that I can ride a bike or something to and from everyday."

"I rode my bike too," he stated. "Same one I have now, actually. Except that I had to ride a mile everyday, both ways. But it was well worth it." He looked off into the distance, a hint of a smile on his face. 

They reached the car and got in. Buster started the engine, then turned on the radio immediately. 

"And now, a bit of a throwback," the radio host announced. "Like a G6, Far East Movement."

Buster smiled and put on his singing face as they drove away. 

"Popping bottles in the ice," he sang simultaneously with the radio. "Like a blizzard. When we drink, we do it right, getting slizzard. Sipping sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like 3-6.  Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6. Like a G6 like a G6, now I'm feeling so fly like a G6!"

Meena giggled. Buster looked at her. 

"I've never really heard you singing," she said. 

"Do you know the song," he asked. 

"Duh," she answered. 

He looked at her expectantly. She sighed, rolled her eyes, then started singing it too. 

Buster knew literally every song that came on the radio, and he sang them all, sometimes with Meena. 

Sooner than Buster would have liked, they got to the city of Calatonia, and to the college within a few minutes. 

"Thanks again," Meena said. "Actually, can you bring me home first? I kinda gotta get my stuff." 

"Oh," Buster exclaimed. "Of course."

They drove to her house, then back to the college, where he dropped her off. 

"Bye Mr. Moon," she said loudly as she ran to the front doors with two boxes of things. 

"Bye," he yelled back, then drove off, window still down. 

He sang all the songs that came on on the way back, but it didn't feel right when he was alone. He reached the hotel some time later and ran back up to his room. 


	6. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang, minus Meena, head to the beach for one final day of vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I just watched Sing again and I still love it with all my heart. This is the last chapter, sadly. Please r&r and enjoy!

Buster was leaning back in a chair on the balcony, letting the wind and smell of ocean water wash over him. He closed his eyes and breathed it in. He had never gone to the beach much at all in his life, growing up they were too poor and now he was still too poor. 

"Buster," Eddie yelled. Buster's eyes snapped open, and he swiveled around in the chair. Eddie had just come to the balcony. 

"We're gonna go to the beach," Eddie said. "You wanna join?"

"Of course," replied Buster. He lept up from the chair and ran to join the others. 

It was still crowded that day, but this time they all got chairs that were at least semi close to each other. Ash was writing and erasing furiously in her notebook, occasionally looking up and humming or singing softly then making adjustments. Rosita was reading a home magazine. Johnny was just soaking up the sun and laying on his chair. Mike was near the street, busking. Buster and Eddie sat on their chairs, which were very close to each other, looking around. 

"This is nice, man, this is nice," Eddie said after a moment of silence. "We should come more often. I'm sure my family's got a spare car or airplane ticket."

Buster perked up and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Eddie responded excitedly. "I mean, if we're not too busy with the theater and stuff." 

"I'd love to," Buster said. He smiled, and Eddie smiled back. 

A short time later, they went back to the hotel and started packing up and changing. 

Buster went down to the car, this time carrying only his own luggage, and got in. This time, he drove, Johnny sat in the passenger seat, Mike, Ash, and Rosita sat in the back, and Eddie sat in the trunk again. He did it gladly, though. 

They took the long way back, instead taking the scenic route and enjoying their last few moments of vacation. 

Buster dropped everyone else off at their houses, then went to Eddie's. They chatted and ate junk food and played video games until it got dark, then started getting ready for bed. 

"Thanks for taking me on vacation, Buster," Eddie said as they settled into their beds. 

"No problem," Buster replied. "No problem at all."


End file.
